Fasha
|Race = Saiyan |Gender = Female |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 737 |Occupation = Soldier |Allegiance = Galactic Frieza Army Saiyan Army (Bardock's Elite) |FamConnect = Bardock (comrade) Tora (comrade) Borgos (comrade) Shugesh (comrade) }} is a Saiyan warrior within the Saiyan Army, and the only female member of Bardock's crew in its final incarnation. Personality Fasha is a ruthless and skillful fighter, but like Tora, Bardock and the other members of the group she has a high degree of camaraderie with her teammates and a sense of honor. She is shown to have a maternal side when she spoke of Bardock's son, calling the baby a 'little tike'. Biography ''Bardock - The Father of Goku'' Fasha is introduced when she, along with her teammates (Bardock, Tora, Borgos, and Shugesh) attack Planet Kanassa in their Great Ape forms. While discussing and having a lunch after the battle, she urges Bardock to visit his newborn son, Kakarot, but he refuses to listen. After Bardock is injured by the last surviving Kanassan, Fasha and others decide to return him back to their home world Planet Vegeta, so that he could be healed. The group leave Bardock to recover on Planet Vegeta, and set off to destroy the inhabitants on Planet Meat as their next assignment. They are able to easily destroy all of Meat's natives, but before they can celebrate the moment, they are ambushed and killed by Dodoria's elite under Frieza's orders. It is said that Fasha was tortured by Dodoria as she was also being murdered. Dragon Ball Z Frieza Saga Fasha makes a cameo appearance along with Bardock and Tora in an episode of Dragon Ball Z, during Frieza's recollection of various Saiyans whose deaths he was responsible for. Power level According to Dragon Ball Carddass, Fasha's power level is 2,000. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Ki Blast' – The most basic form of an energy wave. *'Full Power Energy Wave' – Charged similar to the Kamehameha, it is a full-powered pink wave of energy. *'Energy Ballet' – A shower of pink energy blasts that target her foe. Used in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Hunting Arrow' – A pink energy sphere attack used in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Hysteric Saiyan Lady' – A Rush Attack that is her Ultimate Blast in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Saiyan Soul' – One of Fasha's Blast 1 in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Wild Sense' – One of Fasha's Blast 1 in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Gigantic Rock Throw' – One of Great Ape Fasha's Blast 2 in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Chou Makouhou Barrage' – A mouth-based variation of Continuous Energy Bullet used only while in the Great Ape transformation. The user fires powerful mouth blasts that inflict quite a lot of damage. *'Gigantic Saiyan Lady' – A Rush Attack that is her Ultimate Blast as a Great Ape in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Explosive Wave' – One of Great Ape Fasha's Blast 1 in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Howl' – One of Great Ape Fasha's Blast 1 in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. *'Acrobatic' – Fasha has been shown flexible and acrobatic, doing several back flips and cart-wheels in combat. *'SP Fighting Pose 3 (3)' – Used in Dragon Ball SD. Transformation Great Ape As with all Saiyans with a tail, Fasha can transform into a Great Ape at the sight of a full moon (or another source of Blutz Waves). She used this ability while on Planet Kanassa and in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Video game appearances Fasha appears in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, along with the rest of Bardock's team, when Bardock does his attack Spirit of Saiyans. Fasha is the only member of Bardock's group, besides Bardock, to be playable in a video game, in her appearance in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. She is not unlocked in her what-if battle with Frieza even though it is her first appearance to the player in the game, but by winning the Yamcha Game on the hardest level. When she fights King Vegeta in Budokai Tenkaichi 3, King Vegeta does not seem to recognize her at all while he clearly recognizes Bardock as one of his soldiers, and Fasha seems to imply that she wants the throne for herself. She also has a special interaction with General Blue (who acts disgusted to be near her). Fasha is also playable in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes and in the mobile game Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle. Voice actresses *Japanese: Yūko Mita *FUNimation dub: Linda Chambers-Young *AB Groupe dub: Jodi Forrest *Latin American dub: Circe Luna *Hebrew dub: Talia Barkai Trivia *The original name that was given to her by Katsuyoshi Nakatsuru was Kōn (コーン), a pun of the vegetable "corn".Son Goku Densetsu, 2003 *Fasha's Japanese name is an anagram of the Japanese pronunciation of the vegetable "parsley" (and not "celery" like most people thought). *In Katsuyoshi Nakatsuru's original character designs for the movie, Fasha wore battle armor with shoulder pieces. At her waist, there was a cloth-like material which resembled a skirt. Her hair was also larger and bushier. It is obvious that these changed when Akira Toriyama finished his draft of the characters. *Fasha was assumed (by many fans) to be Bardock's lover and Goku's mother given her connection to Bardock and by the fact she is the one who reminds Bardock of the exact date of Goku's birth. This theory raises arguments of why Fasha, who would have just given birth to Goku the day before, is on a genocide misson with the team instead of recovering back on Planet Vegeta. This theory was proven false years later when Gine was introduced into story though ''Dragon Ball Minus''. *While other Saiyans' eyes are pitch black, Fasha's eyes appear to be purple. This makes her the only full-blooded Saiyan seen in the series that has an eye color other than black. **Her hair is also dark brown despite Toriyama stating he wants all pure saiyans to have black hair ***Despite the fact that he stated that he doesn't mind if the color is other than black *In Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, the description for the Old Model Scouter (Green) mentions it is the same Scouter model used by Bardock and Fasha. * Due to an error in the interpretation of Fasha's gender, she had a male voice in the first version of the Brazilian dub. Her voice actor was Rodrigo Andreatto, who also voiced the young Vegeta in the TV special. It was repaired in the second dub. *In Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Selypa's Great ape form sounds similar to Freiza's 2nd or 3rd form https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5A9w8G_FwEs, it also the only case when a female Great ape is not voiced by Shane Ray (as with non-controlled apes) Gallery See also *Fasha (Collectibles) References pt-br:Seripa Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:DBZ Characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Females Category:Saiyans Category:Film characters Category:Characters with off-screen deaths who remain deceased